El Chavo Animado
El Chavo Animado or El Chavo: The Animated Series is a Mexican animated series based on a live-action TV series El Chavo del Ocho, created by Roberto Gómez Bolaños with a same series creator who created the live-action TV series El Chavo del Ocho. El Chavo Hipnotista (Season 6, Episode 9) Children see on television a young man who does tricks with a yo-yo and learn to do them all, but Chavo can not do any. El Chavo sees a hypnotist program and learn how kinda. The people hypnotized become complete opposites of themselves with no restraint. Screenshot (394).png Screenshot (395).png Screenshot (445).png Screenshot (446).png Screenshot (447).png Screenshot (448).png Screenshot (449).png Screenshot (450).png Screenshot (451).png Screenshot (452).png Screenshot (453).png Screenshot (454).png Screenshot (456).png Screenshot (457).png Screenshot (458).png Screenshot (459).png Screenshot (460).png Screenshot (461).png Screenshot (462).png Screenshot (463).png Screenshot (464).png Screenshot (467).png Screenshot (468).png Screenshot (469).png Screenshot (470).png Screenshot (471).png Screenshot (472).png Screenshot (474).png Screenshot (475).png Screenshot (476).png Screenshot (478).png Screenshot (479).png Screenshot (485).png Screenshot (486).png Screenshot (487).png Screenshot (488).png Screenshot (489).png Screenshot (490).png Screenshot (491).png Screenshot (492).png Screenshot (494).png Screenshot (496).png Screenshot (501).png Screenshot (502).png Screenshot (503).png Screenshot (504).png Screenshot (508).png Screenshot (510).png Screenshot (522).png Screenshot (523).png Screenshot (524).png Screenshot (525).png Screenshot (526).png Screenshot (527).png Screenshot (528).png Screenshot (529).png Screenshot (530).png Screenshot (531).png Screenshot (532).png Screenshot (533).png Screenshot (535).png Screenshot (536).png Screenshot (537).png Screenshot (538).png Screenshot (542).png Screenshot (543).png Screenshot (544).png Screenshot (546).png Screenshot (547).png Screenshot (548).png Screenshot (549).png Screenshot (550).png Screenshot (551).png Screenshot (552).png Screenshot (554).png Screenshot (559).png Screenshot (567).png Screenshot (574).png Screenshot (576).png Screenshot (597).png Screenshot (598).png Screenshot (599).png Screenshot (600).png Screenshot (601).png Screenshot (602).png Screenshot (603).png Screenshot (604).png Screenshot (604).png Screenshot (606).png Screenshot (607).png Screenshot (608).png Screenshot (609).png Screenshot (610).png Screenshot (611).png Screenshot (620).png Screenshot (624).png Screenshot (627).png Screenshot (630).png Screenshot (632).png Screenshot (641).png Screenshot (644).png Screenshot (646).png Screenshot (650).png Screenshot (654).png Screenshot (659).png Screenshot (660).png Screenshot (661).png Screenshot (663).png Screenshot (665).png Screenshot (666).png Screenshot (668).png Screenshot (669).png Screenshot (674).png Screenshot (732).png Screenshot (733).png Screenshot (734).png Screenshot (785).png Screenshot (737).png Screenshot (738).png Screenshot (738.5).png Screenshot (739).png Screenshot (740).png Screenshot (741).png Screenshot (742).png Screenshot (743).png Screenshot (744).png Screenshot (745).png Screenshot (745.5).png Screenshot (746).png Screenshot (747).png Screenshot (748).png Screenshot (749).png Screenshot (750).png Screenshot (751).png Screenshot (752).png Screenshot (753).png Screenshot (754).png Screenshot (756).png Screenshot (756).png Screenshot (758).png Screenshot (759).png Screenshot (760).png Screenshot (765).png Screenshot (766).png Screenshot (768).png Screenshot (770).png Screenshot (771).png Screenshot (772).png Screenshot (776).png Screenshot (777).png Screenshot (796).png Screenshot (797).png Screenshot (798).png Screenshot (799).png Screenshot (800).png Screenshot (801).png Screenshot (803).png Screenshot (807).png Season 7 - Episode 02 - "Hipnosis aguda" El Chavo Animado-7-2-Hipnosis aguda-Part 1-02.jpg El Chavo Animado-7-2-Hipnosis aguda-Part 1-03.jpg El Chavo Animado-7-2-Hipnosis aguda-Part 1-04.jpg El Chavo Animado-7-2-Hipnosis aguda-Part 1-07.jpg El Chavo Animado-7-2-Hipnosis aguda-Part 1-08.jpg El Chavo Animado-7-2-Hipnosis aguda-Part 1-10.jpg El Chavo Animado-7-2-Hipnosis aguda-Part 2-15.jpg El Chavo Animado-7-2-Hipnosis aguda-Part 2-14.jpg El Chavo Animado-7-2-Hipnosis aguda-Part 3-18.jpg El Chavo Animado-7-2-Hipnosis aguda-Part 3-19.jpg El Chavo Animado-7-2-Hipnosis aguda-Part 4-21.jpg El Chavo Animado-7-2-Hipnosis aguda-Part 4-22.jpg Dona Florinda gets hypnotized (1).png El Chavo Animado-7-2-Hipnosis aguda-Part 5-24.jpg Dona Florinda gets hypnotized (15).png Dona Florinda gets hypnotized (23).png Dona Florinda gets hypnotized (19).png Dona Florinda gets hypnotized (30).png Dona Florinda gets hypnotized (18).png Dona Florinda gets hypnotized (2).png Dona Florinda gets hypnotized (7).png Dona Florinda gets hypnotized (3).png Dona Florinda gets hypnotized (4).png Dona Florinda gets hypnotized (5).png Dona Florinda gets hypnotized (8).png Dona Florinda gets hypnotized (9).png Dona Florinda gets hypnotized (10).png Dona Florinda gets hypnotized (11).png Dona Florinda gets hypnotized (12).png Dona Florinda gets hypnotized (13).png Dona Florinda gets hypnotized (14).png Dona Florinda gets hypnotized (16).png Dona Florinda gets hypnotized (17).png Dona Florinda gets hypnotized (20).png Dona Florinda gets hypnotized (21).png Dona Florinda gets hypnotized (24).png Dona Florinda gets hypnotized (25).png Dona Florinda gets hypnotized (27).png Dona Florinda gets hypnotized (28).png Dona Florinda gets hypnotized (29).png Category:Child Hypnotist Category:Hypnotized Adult Category:Hypnotized Child Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Western Cartoon Category:Spiral Eyes Category:Adult Hypnotist Category:Hypnotized Animal Category:Male Hypnotist